


The galaxy inside his eyes

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, This is so soft I’m sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: “I love you…” Hyuk said as he pulled Hyun closer. The latter giggled, shifting until he was on top of him, leaning down and placing a light kiss against his lips.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The galaxy inside his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this idea came to me randomly and I just had to write it so here we are :)  
> Shoutout to Mu on Twitter for reading it through :}
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I love you…” Hyuk said as he pulled Hyun closer. The latter giggled, shifting until he was on top of him, leaning down and placing a light kiss against his lips. Hyuk looked up, getting lost in his eyes; there were times when he thought he could drown in them, drown in the endless galaxy he saw there. They lit up like stars as he smiled once again, and he relished the way his chest burst at the sight. They’d been stuck in the apartment for six months now, and every day Hyuk saw Hyun smile a little brighter; the beautiful smile he loved so much, coupled with his quiet giggle that set off butterflies in his stomach. There was always the small wave of anger that would wash through his mind when he saw his face light up the way it did, the idea that someone had managed to wash it away for so long making him seeth. But he pushed it aside as he leaned up and kissed his cheek, grinning as the other blushed and ducked his head. 

“That’s cheating…” Hyun said, pouting slightly.

“You’re adorable.” He replied simply, tilting his head as he watched the other continue to pout. He loved that too, the way his eyes would go soft and his shoulders would relax. He was beginning to think that there wasn’t anything about this boy he wasn’t completely in love with. “You’re so pouty…” He chuckled. The younger tried to keep the expression, but soon enough he smiled wide and buried his head in Hyuk’s chest. 

“Meany.” He mumbled, words slurred against his T-shirt. 

“I know, I’m horrible.” He took advantage of Hyun’s shyness, quickly flipping them over. He leaned over him, watching as his expression morphed from surprise to joy once again. He leant down, soft lips meeting. He felt Hyun smile into the kiss, the other smirking from his reaction as he pulled away. They calmed down quickly, simply staring into each other’s eyes. The way Hyun would look at him, his eyes full of love and happiness, a small smile pulling at his lips and the way the creases in his forehead would even out, it made him want to scream. His expression was always so open, so trusting. There were parts he kept to himself, of course, they hadn’t known each other for as long as it seemed, but that hardly mattered at the end of the world. 

It was a surprise at first, how Hyun seemed to attract him, like a moth to a flame. He was scared, scared of letting him in; after everything he’d done to him, how could he not be? But the other had pushed all that aside, and slowly, very slowly, he watched as the emotions in his eyes started to shift whenever he looked for too long. He remembers the first time he met him, his eyes held so much pain, pain and fear and loneliness that he had to stop looking. But over time, he watched as they slowly faded away. They didn’t fade away from the others, no, there were times he’d look at YikYung and the previous emotions would be right back in place; but it had been a long time since he’d found them in the galaxy he stared into now. 

“You’re staring… do I have something on my face?” Hyun joked, eyebrows quirking as a smug pulled the corner of his mouth. 

“Nope, you’re just beautiful.” Hyuk watched as he mocked throwing up, face morphing into disgust as he laughed. “Actually, you have blood on your face.” 

“Ah-“ Hyuk licked his finger, rubbing away the spot of blood on his cheek gently. “Fucking protein monster… those bastards will be the death of me I swear.” He chuckled, letting the other rant as he cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb under his eye tenderly. 

Eventually they settled down, limbs a tangled mess as they fell asleep, comforted by each other’s warmth and soft presence. 

  
  


“Be careful.” The younger nodded as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the spear. 

“Always.” Hyun leant forward, placing a kiss on his cheek and flashing a reassuring smile before climbing up the stairs and disappearing behind the metal doors. He sighed, pushing away the pit of anxiety as he headed back to the camera room. 

A couple hours later, after Hyuk’s eyes had begun to burn, he heard the door open and a long sigh. He smiled to himself, turning to the figure at the table and watching as he dropped his bag against the floor, his anxiety vanishing in an instant. He stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face him. Hyun let out another sigh as he turned, shoulders drooping slightly under Hyuk’s hand. His face was littered with cuts and small bruises; he examined the rest of him quickly, he took note of the shake in his right hand and the way he kept pressure off his left foot and smiled warmly. Hyun all but melted at the sight, head falling against his shoulder as he collapsed against him. His arms wrapped around his waist, head moving to nuzzle into the crook of his neck as Hyuk wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“You stink.” He muttered, smiling as the other chuckled lightly. “Are you hurt?” He shook his head, but the way his right hand vibrated against the small of his back sent off alarm bells in Hyuk’s mind. He pulled away, the other whining at the motion; his hands stayed around his waist, eager to dive back into the hug as soon as possible. He smiled inwardly at his clinginess, he always adored the way he stuck to him like glue once he let his walls down. He shook away the thoughts, reaching for his arm and pulling it from its position. The younger winced, flinching slightly at the contact. “Let me see.” Hyun sighed before pulling up the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing a large black bruise that covered his entire arm like paint. 

“Protein monster, before you ask.” He nodded his understanding, eyeing the bruise with sympathy before grabbing his hand. He held onto his fingers, pulling the hand up and placing a soft kiss against his wrist. He adjusted his grip, holding his hand and all but dragging him towards the bed in the corner. 

Hyun snuggled up against his side, practically laying on him as he sighed in contempt. Hyuk soaked in the comfort the other offered; his body was cold as always, but there was a slight warmth to him as they laid under the blankets. It was a soft heat, gentle and spreading through him like a bonfire. His fingers carded through his hair, lovingly placing a kiss against his forehead. 

“You still stink.” He said again, heart bursting once again as the other giggled into his chest and relaxed fully. 

  
  


“Be careful.” He said, like a mantra every time the younger headed towards the stairs. 

“Always.” He placed a kiss on his cheek and disappeared. 

Hyuk always missed the contact when Hyun was gone, the way the other would surround him with that barely there warmth. At first it was only Hyuk that initiated the contact. It was subtle at first, a hand on the waist or the back of his neck, or he would reach out and hold his hand. But slowly, as Hyun became more comfortable, he became more physical too. And soon enough Hyuk was used to the strong arms that would wrap around his waist and the chin that rested on his shoulder, he became used to the way he would place a gentle kiss on his cheek whenever he could. He never thought he could have a relationship like this with someone, he must have gotten lucky. 

It was getting late and Hyun still hadn’t returned, he stood from his chair and made his way towards the lobby. It wasn’t exactly unusual, sometimes one of the items was hard to find, or he had more issues than normal, but it always worried him nonetheless. 

Just as he neared the stairs, the door burst open, the sound of plastic and metal hitting the floor echoed around the hall as the door slammed shut moments later. He started, looking up to see Hyun stagger down the stairs. His hand was gripping at his side, blood seeping through his fingers. 

Their eyes met, Hyun’s legs shaking. “Hyuk-“ he ran forward just in time to catch him before his body hit the floor. The sound of the others filling the hallways went unnoticed as he held Hyun to his chest. 

“Hey- what happened? Are you okay?” He asked urgently, pulling him closer and noticing the way he shook every time he breathed. 

“I- hurts… hyuk- hurts.” He shushed him gently, leaning down to examine the wound that the other was clenching at desperately. He lifted his hand, blood flowing down his black hoodie as he gaped at the hole that went through his lower abdomen. His anxiety tripled as he pressed against it. But the blood wouldn’t stop and Hyun gripped his arm tightly. “Hyuk…” he shook his head, eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he looked down. 

“No.. no. You’re fine. You’re going to be fine…” but he could feel the blood pouring on his jeans, seeping into the blue material as he clung to his body harder. “We’ll- we’ll get Yuri to fix you up, yeah? That sound good?” Hyun simply nodded, but the grip on his arm was getting weaker and his eyes were drooping shut. “No- don’t close your eyes. Okay? Just stay awake for me.” He stared into his eyes pleadingly, searching for the galaxy. But it wasn’t there, the galaxy was fading, the stars dimming and the tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“I- I’m sorry…” and his eyes slipped closed and his body went lax. Hyuk let out a sob, tears finally spilling over as the galaxy faded completely, leaving behind a starless night. 

“No… no. Please… come back...HyunSu…” he sobbed louder, cradling his limp body to his chest as he cried. “I love you…” 

**Author's Note:**

> ... :)  
> Hope that was okay...  
> Thanks for reading !  
> If you want to say hi my Twitter is @Race127  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :D
> 
> Race <3


End file.
